REUNION AT THE WEDDING!
by lady-black-in-blue
Summary: Kyoko invites all her friends from Namimori to Italy for her wedding ceremony, and they were not so surprised that she will be married to Neo Vongola. Hey, this is Kyoko Sasagawa the Namimori idol we're talking about! But, wait, what the -! Isn't that Dame-Tsuna? Or a Dame-Tsuna look-alike? His cousin!


A/N: I have the sudden sparks of doing a reunion for KHR. Oh.. I missed them, and I just finished reading the manga for nth times too. Huff..SO. Ok. That's why this story is coming out. Let's enjoy! Please pardon my language and grammar and etc. I'm still a junior. Hahaa~

* * *

Summary:

...

It was a letter for a reunion request after 10 years Tsuna departed to Italy after his high school. It is the day; Sawada Tsunayoshi, 24 years old decided to marry Sasagawa Kyoko, 24 years old.

Basically, it's not Tsuna's decision, but his grandfather, Timoteo really wants to see him marry, saying he is going to die without looking at his grand-grand-grandchild (how many generations can he live?). If the decision is on Tsuna, he will never think of marriage since he was too busy with his life as a boss to think about his own life.

So he sent the invitation to all of his friends all over the world including all friends in Namimori. Of course, not by his own anyway.

It was decided that the wedding will take place in Italy Base (Reborn's suggestion), where Byakuran was taking care off. Currently. Reborn says it was better for him to end his solitude elsewhere- (like he doesn't know it was just Reborn's propaganda to show off). Tsuna was hoping for a good ending, knowing that his old classmate didn't like him that much. Maybe they didn't even remember him. They might not believe him anyway. Oh, well, thinking about all that makes him really nervous.

On top of that, Kyoko was pleading with puppy eyes, saying that she wants all her friends to attend the wedding. So, yeah, there's no way of escape, and he agreed without a second thought. (He knows it was probably Reborn's idea)

He would be sponsoring a very big event in his life. Though the thought of having his friends ridiculing him gave him a bad taste, he is still kind enough to sponsor their trip. And it wouldn't be so bad to let their friends have a free vacation once in a lifetime in Italy.

Yeah, he thought that was one good idea.

* * *

 **XXX**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1 - Meeting at the airport**

 **...**

His friends got the letter. Each.

Mochida Kensuke was one of the participants. He scrutinizes the expensive looking gold in black card and he meant gold as 'golden gold'. He was envious at first, looking at his right and left.

And his eyes turned starry and he bites the card to see whether it's really gold. He bet it wasn't.

Unless it is TRUE. And he carefully places the card on the table to read. Speechless.

' _Who the hell rich enough to send a gold card to invite me to their wedding?! I mean ME and ME to Italy. Gosh! This is heaven!'_

(Sorry, Mochida did not know that many others were also invited.)

And suddenly, his pocket started to buzz with many chats. He slides open his phone and saw 'Hana created an 'Italy Group'.

(Bloom aka Hana added Mocha Mochida, Nezu sensei, Osamu, Mami, Kota, Takeru, Kyusuke, Sakura, Hotaru etc)

 _HanaBloom: Hey, guys! Welcome to the chat room Kyouko's wedding._

 _Mochida: Is this you Hana? Wow, you have the different account now._

 _Hana: Can't really help when you're a model. And a friend of Kyoko Sasagawa._

 _Kyusuke: Wow, I heard the news too! So you really are a model, huh? You have gorgeous pic account! So, who's the guy beside you? Your boyfriend?_

 _Akira: Wow! Gorgeous!_

 _Mochida: Hana-chan, is this about Kyouko's wedding in Italy?_

 _Hana: Kuku! I'm glad so many monkeys responding, fast. But, I'm going real fast about the Wedding Invitation and, yes! And the wedding is really in Italy, I created this group so that we can gather together at the airport. Nobody can miss a free trip._

 _Sasaki: Shoot me! Pm me the details. Is it really free?! Can I bring a friend?!_

 _Mami: Wow! I thought I was being swindled. Despite if it's true or not, I was going to the said address. I even thought about faking sick for a week. Morning sickness etc. Tehee!_

 _Sakura: Me too! Lucky Kyoko! And I agree, taking leave is such a hazard._

 _Takeru: Really? That means not only me? Somehow, just feeling frustrated._

 _Tsurara: Oh, I got one too._

 _Mochida: Tch!. Of course not only you Takeru. So did you received the same suspicious looking card like this?-snap a pic-_

 _Takeru: Yes I did._

 _Hotaru: it's real gold isn't it? Who was the generous fxxxing rich man who proposes to our Kyoko?_

 _Mochida: -huffed icon- so, she finally settled down with someone really rich. I envy that man._

 _Hana: Oh, don't be. He just deserved it more than you._

 _Mochida: Hana, I'm not saying I am angry, but can you be less sarcastic._

 _Mami: Come on senpai, She just stated the truth. Kyoko was once one of your many lovers, isn't she? Don't be a prick now after you left her._

 _Sakura: I thought Kyoko-chan ditch him. Haha~! Gomen senpai. But I am happy for Kyoko though._

 _Mochida: Cut the chat, -angry icon- and I am not the one ditched. We agreed to the separation, that's all._

 _Sakura: Wooo... Someone was truly upset though._

 _Mochida: I'm not going to argue anymore. Hey, the date is only 3 days away. We need to gather everything we need fast._

 _Hana: Wow, quite a fussy monkey aren't you._

 _Mochida: I'm not a monkey damn it!_

 _Sakura: Well, I'm nervous just by looking at the black envelope, but it was real gold and I thought I would keep it for life time._

 _Mami: Well Sakura, Kyoko was lucky enough. I want a man like that too._

 _Sasaki: Please Mami. Do remember that I am your husband._

 _Mami: Achaa..Just joking dear! Don't get mad._ (her husband was beside her at home) _You know I love only you! -love icon-_

 _Kyusuke: Come on, Is this a chat for lovers?_ ( This man was just back from his teaching)

 _Osamu: Hye everyone. I see all very enthusiastic? What's the rush?_ ( just eating at cafe)

 _Hana: OH, Osamu, didn't you get the letter?_

 _Osamu: What letter?_

 _Kyuusuke + Sakura: OMG! Osamu didn't get invited to ITALY!? Maybe she missed you. Poor Osamu._

 _Osamu: WHAT?! -surprised icon-_

 _Mochida: Yes, apparently our Kyoko is going to get married in Italy and somehow, the man was truly a rich bastard on earth and invited us for holiday in Italy for free. All covered. Pity you, can't follow us._

 _Osamu: NOOOO~! Why did Kyoko leave me out? -cry icon-_

 _Hana: Don't be sad. Maybe, the letter only arrived later at your place._

'Though, I can't tell that they actually forgot to send him, no wonder we have one card left.' Hana thought to herself.

 _Kota: I was silent. But allow me to laugh once for Osamu. HAHAHAHA!_

 _Osamu: Damn you, Kota!_

 _Hana: Never mind. Every friend of Kyoko and her betrothed shall be invited. For any extra friends you want to bring please use your own pocket money or share. Haha. Sorry. You know we can't have extra for the late booking. First, I want to confirm, who will be going to Italy please say 'yes'._

 _Osamu: -still cry icon- Yes, I do…_

 _Sakura: wait! Hana chan? Have you invited Nezu sensei?_

 _Hana: Yeah, I did personally ask him and he will be attending the wedding too._

 _Osamu: Please don't forget me again!_

 _Mami: It's like the 2_ _nd_ _honeymoon for us, honey!_

 _Sasaki: yes, dear~! -love icon-_

 _Kota: Oh, please you two, nobody wants to see you two lovey-dovey in a group chat!_

 _Mami: -love kiss icon- Tq Hana!_

 _Mochida: so, where is the location for our meeting?_

 _..._

 _XXX_

 _..._

Everybody having the same awfully excited, disbelief and surprise feeling. They start contacting each other through the surprise chat group, named Italia. Apparently, Hana was the one organizing things for the wedding on behalf Kyoko-chan.

It was a total shock to their system when they heard their school Idol Kyouko Sasagawa was going to get married to Tsunayoshi de Neo Vongole Primo. The name Vongola already makes their hairs stand with awe and terror.

They have heard a lot of rumours and accomplishment of the Vongola Corporation. The Neo Vongola Primo was someone Mochida adored and take as his role model.

And that makes him excited even more.

Through chat room which created by Bloom aka Hana, and with the help of Mocha aka Mochida senpai, the gathering of 30 ex-2B students at the airport was successful. Everybody has been over achilleas heal about Italy. If they missed out this opportunity, they won't get any more opportunities of going Italy.

For FREE!

Ryohei was seen present by Hana's side, as supposed the two prepared the ticket and pocket money for the participants, the invitation card was a necessary ticket to fly. For those who left it at home, sorry-molly. No can do. That's why the gold is genuine.

…

...

 **Group 1**

 **...**

Anyhow, they need to be super precautions and super vigilant when inviting their friends and super limited. The wedding trip was named 'Mocha- Italy trip' instead of the 'wedding trip to Italy' as a silhouette.

All 30 names from Namimori School were called out one by one and were divided into three groups so that it's easier for Hana, Mocha and Nezu sensei to observe as the team leader, but that name list excluding Kyoko, shortened 4 names.

Gokudera's, Takeshi's and Chrome's and who is the other last person -

Are they forgetting someone? They whisper to each other because their reunion seems to be short on the list actually...

"Ah! It's Dame Tsuna! Wasn't he coming?!" Osamu cried out. "Maybe he didn't get the invitation! Just like me!"

"Did Kyoko hates him that much?" A girl suddenly made a groundless assumption.

Hana diverts her glance from the paper in hand to the horrendous shrieking and muffled voices. "Just ignore the four of them. They are special exemptions."

"Exemption? Chrome, Takeshi and Gokudera-kun I can understand, but dame Tsuna? Does this mean, he's invited or not?" Kyusuke was being impatient and jealous.

"Well. You know well how Kyoko was Tsuna's first unrequited love." Mocha aka Mochida senpai was proud to starts a rumour.

"Really? Oh? Poor him. I suppose Kyoko deserves someone better than him."

 _Yeah, poor Dame Tsuna…_ They said.

"Oh well. Why do I feel like laughing out loud?" Mochida said while laughing loudly like rich people when a certain memory came into his mind.

"Yeah! Who cares about Dame Tsuna who runs over the town in his boxer shorts to confess? Eewww! Hahahaha!"

The words only took seconds for everyone to actually remember which one is which Dame Tsuna.

 _Ironic_. Hana thought to herself. The man they keep looking down was the one generous enough to let them have a vacation in Italy. _Just you wait until you see him in person_. She hides an evil smirk under her beautiful smile and was disturb when a strong arm consoles her tenderly.

She smiles back to him as he pulled her into a soft kiss. "You're late." She said. Somehow, she starts wondering how did she fall in love with Kyoko's brother?

"I'm sorry dear, you know how hard it is to secure our route don't you?" He smiled, and she smiled back at him as his strong arms left her slim waist. Maybe, because of his strength? Or maybe, because he was less a monkey than other chimpanzee and gorillas.

"Okay, guys I will read your names as per your group!"

…

...

 **Group 2**

 **...**

Hysterical contagious laughter took place when the talk about shameless Tsuna came forth before one shouted -

"Ah! I remember how Mochida sempai got his head bald!" A male friend giggles for another reason and Mochida roar, putting a silent on him with his Jaguar pen.

Before the crowd starts laughing a woman shouted hysterically, "Seriously?!"

"Wait. What? What?" Others were asking which draw attentions.

Hana was having weird feelings rippling in her heart, fighting herself from giggling.

"What is it?" Hana ignores Mochida and the man with bleeding forehead on the floor when the girls clustered around a table with their 5 days 4 nights schedule.

"Wow! Seriously?!"

"Seriously serious. It's over 100 thousand Euro just to spend on the 'just friends of them from Japan' and that included us." Fukushima nodded with a finger on his chin after he calculated the amount that the husband-to-be invested on them.

"Who did Kyoko manage to seduce that he is willing to spend thousand of money for us?! Is it a president?!" They were even given pocket money! And it not just in yen, in the dollar, but Euro it was!

Never ask.

"By the way, what is Vongole? It sounds big."

"And it says, Tsunayoshi de Neo Vongola Primo' on the card. Somehow, the name ring slightly like dame Tsuna, don't you think? What was the full name of Dame Tsuna again?"

Nobody remembers.

"Nah! Maybe this guy has the Italian mixed Japanese blood in him."

"He must be astoundingly handsome if he is a mix. Kyaaa~ I can't wait to see him!"

The girl's group starts the fangirling squeals.

"Vongola is a big corporation I am working in Tokyo branch," Mochida said proudly. "They have 10 branches all over the world and has been the 1st company to ever rewarded with prestige global international company. "It shows how much it has expanded and been successful."

"Wow! Mochida senpai you are very lucky to get into Vongola corporation in Tokyo. I tried the interview five times and still failed. I heard the income was also very good." Mochida was sneering by the side, his heart swells with pride.

"Not so much, the Tokyo branch mainly focused on hospital and pharmaceutical. I am one of their Pharmacy General Manager."

And so on, Mochida continue to boast his work.

…

...

 **Group 3**

 **...**

"Oh, look! It's not just us going with the trip!" Sakura pointed at the edge of the door excitedly and saw Hana with Ryohei shaking hands with another two guys.

"Hey, doesn't the two looked familiar, anata?" Mami queried her hubby. Mami being an engineer's wife, Sasaki, she noticed the strangely familiar face of the tall blonde man and his spectacle friend. She immediately slaps the back of her husband who currently was enjoying his hot cappuccino.

He pukes out all his coffee. "Ouch! What is it Mami? Getting all excited?" He scratches the back of his spine that starts feeling itchy after the slap and looked ahead recognizing the two figure in coming -

"Holy-moly! It's the best engineers in the world! Spanner and Shoichi senpai!"

"I told you! They are a famous person!" Sakura added, while others did not really fond of an outstanding scientist, they just know, yes, he is a scientist, and nothing more.

Forgetting his cooling coffee, Sasaki and Mami reach out to the two, feeling overwhelmed to shake hands.

"Hana-san, is this your friend?" Shoichi asked.

"Yes, with his wife with their unborn baby."

"Wow, maybe I can give something to you then." Spanner said, did not notice the two were overly excited to meet him.

"Here." He gives a small looking goody bag. "You will need it later."

"Are you really giving this to us?" Sasaki and his wife asked, eyes all starry. Spanner and Shoichi smiled at the two.

"Yep. It's actually a warmer for the pregnant mother, and it's a good ultra-sonar for the baby too, so it may help for the brain and back bone formation. And it's really light and you can bring it anywhere. And it's cold in Italy too by this time."

"But, it may be not working at best when it's too dry if you know what I mean," Shoichi added.

Spanner nodded, "By the way, it's our first invention for this, so, it's the only one prototype in the world you know. I actually made it for the Vongole, but, never mind, you can have it. Since it's too early to give this to them as a present."

Sasaki was overwhelmed with happiness and his wife even had tears in her eyes. "Well, it's alright. It's just that, we are kind of your super fans! So we're happy to get anything from you!"

"HAHA! Spanner you're too kind to the extreme!" Ryohei said while pulling the two scientists in his strong arms. "Tsuna would be very happy to see you two to the extreme!"

Mami and Sasaki and few others thought they had heard wrong. Did he really say Tsuna, as to 'dame-Tsuna'?

But- nobody clarifies.

"Talk about Vongola. How many months haven't I seen him? Two months isn't it Shoichi?"

"Well, some times like that, cause we're too busy with our conference here and there. Tsuna also too busy with his tight schedule, so maybe we missed each other." Said Shoichi.

' _Again with Tsuna. Is it really Dame Tsuna? No. IT CAN'T BE. Haha. Seriously? There is not one inch of Dame Tsuna's brain that matches the geniuses. How can they know each other? It's too funny and ridiculous to think about.'_

"Never mind, it's good enough you can be there for their wedding," Hana added.

"Ano, Spanner-san and Shoichi-san, can we take a picture with you?" Sasaki and Mami asked with the reddened face. And all the girls and some boys snap for god knows how many pictures they retake.

They whisper while staring at the beautiful pictures, 'S _panner-san looked like European, right?_

 _Yes. But, I am sure Shoichi-san is Japanese though._

 _The two are handsome and quite tall from our boys average._

 _Our men are just monkeys like Hana-chan said. Kekeke!_

 _However, didn't Kyoko invite Nezu sensei?_

 _But somehow, he is a bit late._

"No, Nezu sensei actually forgot his invitation card and had to go through the hurdle of going back and coming back here, though he was the first one to arrive actually," Hana said sceptically.

"Oh? I was having weird feelings now. Ark! Ittai.." Hotaru who was standing beside Sakura now seated on her knees.

"What? Stomachache?" Sakura asked, but it was a blessing in a bloom when suddenly a certain supposedly famous scientist ran to her side and asked, "…are your stomach okay?"

The shy Hotaru started to flare red on her face and accidentally fell on her butt when her knees give out. Sakura gave out an unintended small laughter.

Shoichi lends her a hand and pulls her to sit on the nearest chair. Sakura on the other side started having snicker on her face, saying 'way to go Hotaru!'

"No. I'm fine. It's just- because, this is my first time to fly. I get nervous from the excitement. Tehee!"

Sakura starts laughing her stomach out in a silent from their back and the other girlfriend not that far away started to get annoyed too.

"Oh, I am like that too." Shoichi sat beside Hotaru. "But sometimes, maybe you could just think about happy things you would enjoy later to let go the nervousness. It's really bad feeling, I know." Shoichi said smiling which cause her cheek to spread in red.

"I wonder why I'm feeling more light headed?" Hotaru asked while her bashful glistening eyes staring the clueless scientist with a face of an undefended woman, causing Shoichi to face away.

"Maybe because you need some water?" Shoichi started to gather his stand to get a sports drink when suddenly he felt a pull on his hands. He looked to his hand and to her reddened face.

"No, maybe I just need you.." the answer makes the brunette stupefied on his seat and clutch on his stomach. Obviously trying to hide his shy and his own nervousness.

Spanner and Hana shook their head in disbelief, Shoichi is just the same like Vongola/Tsuna, So easy to get tricked, so unbelievably pure and earnest. They both agreed that Shoichi was seduced when they notice the thumbs up from Hotaru towards Sakura who gave her a wink afterwards.

Pure seduction complete!

Suddenly Hana felt her shoulder touched and that pull her vision away from the pure love sight.

"By the way, Hana-chan, who is this Neo something?

"You have to see with your heart to believe," Hana just smiles warmly.

…

...

 **New gossips corner. Back to 1** **st** **group.**

"Kyouko must have found him when she studies abroad. What a lucky girl."

"That's a reason why you should go abroad. To be a gold digger."

"Shut up!"

"Aww! Poor Dame Tsuna, he can't follow us." Someone who sounds old was saying.

"It can't be your voice, nee Takeru? Or is it you Kyuusuke? You two are silent to the very end." Sakura said.

"Ah, no- I'm just wondering-"

"OH! It's Nezu sensei!" (all of them greet him happily)

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you.." the student said while crossing fingers behind their back.

"Did you get your card sensei? You looked tired."

"Yes- finally! Luckily my hotel is near the airport," he said between his gasping breath.

"Come on! It's time of our flight!" Hana call them in to make a row.

…

…

 **-In the flight-**

"Woah! Seriously _serious_! This is a one hell private jet!"

"Kyaah!" and the fangirling squealing takes place as they hurried up picking their seat.

"I'm so happy Kyoko chan remembers to invite me to her wedding in Italy. I am impressed. She must be married to a big company heir. I've heard about Vongola, and Italy is their base, if Tokyo branch was already big, Italy's base is much bigger than we can imagine." He huff then scoff lightly. "Too bad, Dame-Tsuna isn't gonna follow us." Nezu sensei expressed his feeling like an old person does, Mochida guess he truly is old now.

"Ah, somehow, I doubt he even working right now, with his marks always marvellously zero. Maybe he still depends on his mama right now. No improvement." He remarks. "Unlike Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi, they brilliantly worked in Italy I heard."

"Isn't the three of them always together? If Gokudera and Yamamoto are in Italy, I am sure Dame Tsuna would be there too." Sakura said as a matter of forgotten fact.

"You are basically right three always flocks together aren't they?"Sasaki agreed.

"Who knows that maybe he could be a vigilante or something?" Sakura said absently while pulling out her earphone.

All heads turn to her with suspicious looks, "Oh, w-what? Did I said something wrong?"

Given the look everybody was giving her, it was clear they will shun her, if she sided with him,"Ugh! Come on, given the heavily worn out look he had during middle school, with the frequent admissions to hospital. I knew it from my own observation!"

Sakura growled when she couldn't get her friends to at least weight her judgment. She is one of the secret intelligent of Japan now…but really - nothing speaks when the first impression makes ways.

There was a reason for her to go to Italy. There was something that she is dying to know. And it's about the drug-

Hotaru suddenly squeak by her side, making her realized the words that trying to surge out of her mouth. Oh-shit! I almost blurted out something classified!

"Saa, it's just a guess! Dame Tsuna may turns out to be a d- delinquent, right? Hahaha... Seeing how he always wears rings and silver accessories during school and those horrible piercing." Sakura says absently lying through her teeth, obviously it was a lie but, it doesn't seems she can say anything good about dame-tsuna if everyone ostracized him…She does not want to be one ostracized either.

"Huh! Sakura?! Are you seriously defending Dame-Tsuna?!" Mochida mocked.

"Mou! I'm going to sleep!" she wear the earpiece and dozed, facing the tinted glass. Somehow, Sakura was starting to have a tint of pink shade on her cheeks, _'I can't say that I like badass look can I? I like Gokudera, Yamamoto and Hibari-san too. That's why I become -'_

"Come to think of it, Dame Tsuna a Delinquent? Can you even imagine his round face, short stature kicking asses? Not in a world, not in a million universe. He doesn't have the guts. I can only imagine him being bullied or a NEET or something." replied Nezu sensei, in a scornful tone.

"Ano…excuse me, is the person you talk about named Tsunayoshi perhaps?" Shoichi asked suddenly, when he finally settled down on his seat besides Spanner. It was very irritating when he heard them mocking his friend, since he was once like that, but -

Osamu, Takeru and Nezu sensei laughed. "No, impossible we're talking about the same Dame-Tsuna here. Hahahaha!"

"Hey, You guys….just to clarify, is it Vongola Tsunayoshi you're talking about?" somehow, Spanner the blonde scientist interfered. He looked calm, but his voice was actually very deep and serious.

"Huh? No! Of course not!" they said hurriedly, scared of the dark aura Spanner was giving out.

"Well, I hope not," a strict warning heard, constricting their chuckled breath, "because if you did belittling the same person as we thought, I will let you all feel the fear of my inventions while we're in Italy. It's basically our mecha _base_ after all."

"Well, forgive us." The ex-student said holding in their laughter. Indeed, they did not feel remorse at all.

They love making Tsuna their centre of the conversation.

They pitied him but they laugh, nobody truly cares.

Kurokawa Hana only shook her head in disbelief. Hana wonders why- and she really meant why?

She couldn't understand why would her boss wanted to celebrate his wedding with his stupid colleague who were always ridiculing him!

' _I can't understand him, Ryohei! Please make me understand!'_ She only made an eye contact with him.

"Uhmm, ano.."Ryohei spoke through the speakers, "First, I would like to say thanks for taking days off especially to go for my sister's wedding. Maybe lots of you were asking, what kind of person is marrying my sister, but, what I know is - he is such a good man, a great man, extremely strong and very honest to himself, EXTREMELY THE BEST MAN I KNOW. He always thinks of others before himself. Rather than tasking his friends with danger, he put himself in danger firsthand. All in all, I am extremely glad if taking the our old friends makes them happy. That's all thank you for coming here."

They clap hands happily. Proud to be Kyoko's friend.

Ryohei answered happily while grabbing Hana by her shoulder close to his.

"Ano, by the way? Why is Ryohei senpai is here with you Hana-chan and why are you so close?"

"Why? Kyoko is my sister? And she is her best friend. Of course, we are close. We are the committee member of this reunion."

That makes sense. "But Hana -"

"Oh dear, I got a message before we board, Tsuna is already there. Seems like he finished them fast," she mumbles alone sliding her phone.

"Oh? Vongola/ Tsunayoshi in Italy?" Spanner and Shoichi both leaned themselves to the front seat where the two honeybird was seating.

"Oh, Tsuna finished the Task?" Ryohei asked in a slow voice. "Is that Reborn san?"

Hana nodded, "He said the boss will meet us at the hotel, but it's only IF we ever meet him on chances. Tsuna was never in place. He is everywhere with his guardians."

' _Again, Sasagawa senpai and Hana seems to be saying 'Tsuna' a lot in their conversation. Tsuna as to dame Tsuna perhaps? But, that's impossible right?'_

Hana looked ahead, "Well guys, you're lucky enough if you can meet Vongola heir before his marriage."

"So, first off, let me warn you, don't ever talk bad about him. This is Neo Vongola we are talking about. It's Italy and not in Japan, we're in their territories, you must remember that, if you don't want to see your head in front of your body. Am I clear?"

Everybody's face turns pale with terror, "O-okay."

And silent after that. Everybody stopped running their mouth insulting a person with the name 'Tsuna' again and the were wildly thinking whether they are still alive after a week vacation.

Hana protrudes her tongue cutely while getting back on her seat, don't say I don't remind you! Hehe!

And that's how their landing ends…

…

 **TBC**

…

A/N: how do you think about this fic? Please give any idea on how they should meet Tsuna?


End file.
